It should be noted that the contents described in this section merely provide background information for the present invention and do not constitute prior art.
Generally, an air purifier intakes contaminated indoor air and filters out dust and odor particles contained in the air using a filter, thereby purifying the air having been intaken to make clean air. The air, purified as described above, is then discharged externally from the air purifier, that is, indoors.
In other words, after the air purifier intakes and purifies contaminated ambient air, the air purifier purifies air around a position in which the air purifier is installed while discharging clean air externally.
To this end, generally, the air purifier may include a blower allowing ambient air to flow in to be discharged as purified air, and filters for filtering dust contained in the air flowing in, odor particles, and the like.
However, the air purifier according to the related art has a structure having an air inlet in one side of a housing, and an air outlet in the other side, a side surface, or an upper surface.
In the air purifier having the structure described above, an air flow in an indoor space is only actively generated in a direction of the air inlet, and in a space in a direction of the air outlet. In the remainder of the indoor space, an air flow is relatively weak. Thus, there may be a disadvantage, in that it may be difficult to purify the entirety of the air within an indoor space in a short amount of time through all of the air of the indoor space flowing through the air purifier.
Moreover, a direction of discharging air from the air purifier may be limited, such that there may be a problem in which circulation of the entirety of air in an interior space in which the air purifier is provided is difficult to achieve.
Thus, the air purifier according to the related art has a disadvantage in which the purifying efficiency of air is low, as compared to an air volume.